


An Absence of Fear

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers 2018: Hurt/Comfort edition [24]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: Takes place during “The Off-Broadway Affair.”  Napoleon wasn’t as frightened of his possible fate as he expected.





	An Absence of Fear

It was odd that Napoleon did not have his usual fear as THRUSH carried him to Central Park. He knew they were going to dump him in the water; he wasn’t a strong swimmer as it was, but bound hand and foot, he knew he had no chance.

But he hadn’t been too afraid. What was it, then? Acceptance? Hope?

It must have been hope.

Because it was a relief when Illya showed up, though he was concerned still—his partner was outnumbered, and there wasn’t anything Napoleon could do while he was tied up--

His train of thought derailed as one of the THRUSHies, falling, knocked him into the water.

The sudden inability to breathe was the worst part; he hadn’t had any time to draw a breath in before having been knocked in. Mercifully, he broke the surface once, for an instant, allowing him to steal a breath of air, but he soon slipped under again.

He tried to stay calm, knowing that the more he panicked, the quicker the oxygen would be used up. His heart beat at a steady pace; it was so bizarre, not being afraid…

Illya was soon beside him. Sensing that Napoleon was running out of air, Illya thought quickly; he placed his mouth over Napoleon’s and breathed some air to him.

Napoleon relaxed further, and soon, Illya brought him to the surface; Napoleon had to inwardly marvel that Illya had quite literally given him the kiss of life. It was all he could do not to try to kiss him again.

They joked and bantered briefly, despite the danger Napoleon had been in—their way of reassuring each other that everything would be fine.

Napoleon would put aside his nervousness for now—they still had a mission to complete…

…But first, some well-needed time with his partner in a Turkish bath was needed, as well as chance to properly show his gratitude.


End file.
